rentrer tard, effacer les remords ou mourir
by fifi galop
Summary: après avoir tué Dumbledore, Severus Snape rentre chez lui. Que fait on après avoir assassiné celui qui vous a offert une chance? rien, que des gestes quotidiens. Que fait on de ses remords? une interprétation à ma sauce de ce qu'il pense, j'espère que c'e


Rentrer tard, effacer les remords ou mourir.

NDA : bon, alors d'abord, tout appartient à JK Rowling (vous savez la célèbre meurtrière qui a assassiné Dumbledore et Sirius) je lui emprunte seulement ses merveilleux personnages pour m'amuser (et j'espère amuser les autres). Ce one shot est dédié à Sylerna, une amie qui se reconnaîtra et qui adore Severus Rogue ( c'est d'ailleurs sur ses recommandations qu'ici il prendra son nom anglais de Severus Snape (je préviens à l'avance)) Un pitit résumé ? C'est un one shot sur severus snape qui rentre chez lui après avoir assassiné dumbledore. Je tiens à précisé que je considère qu'il est toujours du coté de l'ordre du phénix. Oui, je sais si ma fic était bien écrite je n'aurais pas besoin de le préciser mais bon voilà. J'ai essayé de cadrer avec le caractère de Rogue –pardon, Snape –mais ce fut difficile . J'espère quand même que c'est pas trop mauvais. Au fait j'accepte toute sorte de reviews : critiques constructives, fleurs, flammes, reproches, coup de matraques (enfin peut être pas celles là, ou que dans le sens figuré alors)

Sur ce, en espérant que ça vous plaira,Bonne lecture !

Rentrer tard, effacer les remords ou mourir.

Si on l'avait regardé ce jour là, alors qu'il marchait dans les rues à 10 heures du matin pour rentrer chez lui après une longue, si longue, nuit de travail, si l'on l'avait regardé ce jour là, eh bien : on n'aurait rien vu. On n'aurait vu qu'un homme se promenant dans les rues, ni triste ni joyeux, droit, la tête haute, dédaignant les passants de son regard pénétrant. On aurait peut être dit qu'il avait de l'allure. Mais, à voir sa démarche sinueuse et assurée, on n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il venait de passer la nuit la plus épuisante de sa vie. On ne y aurait vu qu'un homme serein et hautain. Et on n'aurait pas tout à fait tort, car effectivement il était hautain. En revanche, il n'était pas serein. Pas du tout. 

Il était triste. Etait il possible qu'un individu pareil puisse être triste ? Non, naturellement. Etait il possible qu'un individu pareil eut des remords ? Non, assurément. Et pourtant…

Il aurait aimé qu'il pleuve. Comme dans tous ces livres et ces films ridicules au moment où le héros, malheureux et abandonné, rentre chez lui, se plonge dans des souvenirs déprimants puis reprend courage et s'en va achever sa dangereuse mission. Il aurait aimé qu'il pleuve pour que tout cela ait un sens, pour se laver. Se laver de cette boue dont il ne pouvait se séparer et dont il savait déjà qu'il ne le pourrait jamais (même avec l'éponge la plus performante de Mme Grattesec, sorcière ménagère reconnue). Cette boue que l'on ne pouvait ni voir, ni toucher ni sentir, mais dont il lui semblait qu'il s'y était englué jusqu'au cou. Cette boue, c'était ses remords, sa crasse. C'était pour cela qu'il aurait aimé qu'il pleuve.

Mais le soleil brillait avec insolence, promenant son aura joyeuse au hasard des rues. Il n'était pas dans un film, et de toute façon, il n'était même pas le héros de cette histoire. C'était cet incapable de Potter le héros. Lui seul avait droit à la pluie quand il était triste. Il se prit à penser que c'était injuste. Ridicule, il approchait de la quarantaine maintenant, il n'avait pas à avoir des pensées aussi puériles.

Dans la rue, les gens souriaient : comment pouvait on sourire ? Dans les rues, les gens riaient : c'était encore pire. Il se prit à haïr le soleil plus que jamais : comment pouvait il briller ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le soleil. Quand il avait accepté ce poste de professeur à Poudlard, rien ne l'avait rendu plus heureux que de pouvoir intégrer les cachots. C'était si agréable le silence et l'obscurité. Mais il avait très vite compris qu'avec une trentaine d'élèves, le silence même en ces lieux était chose rare. Poudlard… Poudlard avait perdu son bien me plus précieux ce soir. Soudain, il se reprit. Ridicule ! Poudlard était Poudlard, quel que soit celui qui la dirige. Les pierres ça reste, les directeurs : ça passe. Parfois ça casse. Quoiqu'il en soit, penser que Dumbledore fut le bien le plus précieux de Poudlard n'était qu'une sottise. C'est difficile à admettre pour un meurtrier, que sa victime va lui manquer.

Enfin, il arriva devant sa porte. Il entra, déposa sa cape. Il n'alluma pas la lumière : depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire taire le soleil. Il y avait quelqu'un assis dans une de ses chaises. Il distinguait une silhouette courbée, ratatinée, arborant une face de rat. Sans prononcer une seule parole, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid. Pettigrow rejoignit précipitamment le premier étage. Severus alla fermer les volets, diminuant encore le degré de luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce. Rien dans son attitude en tout point semblable à celle de d'habitude ne laissait apercevoir l'état mental dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait tué Dumbledore, oui, et alors ? semblait clamer les traits de son visage. Il avait tué le seul être qui lui avait laissé une chance, la seule personne qui lui inspirait du respect, hurlait son âme. Mais que pourra t-elle changer son âme, hein ? Rien, elle ne changera rien. Le mal est fait. C'était ça, où la mort. Il considéra un instant qu'il aurait peut être préféré la mort.

Las, il s'assit, sans qu'aucune facette de son attitude ne vienne exprimer la moindre fatigue. Et pourtant il était éreinté. Le souvenir de la nuit força le passage dans sa mémoire. Il revit la tour, l'avada kedavra. Il n'avait même pas pu voir le corps de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas eu le temps, il devait fuir. Il aurait aimé lui rendre un dernier hommage, mais il ne pourra même pas assister à l'enterrement. A vrai dire, il y serait probablement très mal reçu : vraiment très mal reçu. Il revit la réunion de Voldemort et de ses fidèles, après, tard dans la nuit. Le triomphe et les honneurs du maître. Pour quoi faire ? Ils avaient fêté la défaite du vieux directeur toute la nuit : c'était pour ça qu'il rentrait si tard.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ce serment inviolable ? Il se souvenait de ce risque qu'il avait pris en faisant le serment avec Narcissa, pour convaincre Bellatrix, pour continuer à prétendre être dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si à ce moment il avait su en quoi consistait la mission de Draco, qu'aurait il fait ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de le respecter, d'écouter Dumbledore ? Dumbledore qui lui demandait de le tuer si jamais Draco échouait. Pour sauver le jeune Malefoy – toujours ce stupide altruisme ! – et pour le sauver lui : Severus Snape. Pour que l'Ordre puisse continuer d'espionner les mangemorts, parce qu'il était l'espion clef, leur seule source d'information, la garantie de la survie de cet imbécile de Potter. Dumbledore avait choisit de se sacrifier pour ce Potter et pour cet Ordre débile que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à défaire, sauf si lui, Severus, gardait son poste. Il revoyait sa dispute avec le directeur qui lui demandait d'honorer le serment quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi s'était il exécuté ? Il se revoyait refuser, il revoyait Dumbledore insister férocement, se mettre en colère comme jamais il ne l'avait vu faire. Mais il n'avait pas cédé. Non, durant toute l'année, il avait tenu bon. Alors pourquoi à cet instant, s'était il exécuté ? Quand il avait vu les yeux suppliants de Dumbledore, pourquoi avait il voulu honorer sa volonté ? Peut être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. Si il refusait, non seulement, il serait mort, mais il aurait, par conséquent, privé l'Ordre de son plus redoutable espion. Et Dumbledore serait mort : quoiqu'il arrive. Les autres mangemorts étaient prêts. Alors oui, il avait cédé ; il avait tué Dumbledore, contre sa propre volonté. Mais Dumbledore avait il pensé à lui, dans son plan élaboré depuis si longtemps ? Avait il fait une place aux sentiments de Severus Snape dans son plan infaillible ? Non. Qu'elle importance ? Ils étaient en guerre. Qu'étaient les remords du maître des potions contre la vie de plusieurs millier de personnes ? Une quantité négligeable, assurément. Tout ça pour permettre à Potter de se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sot de Potter qui l'avait traité de lâche. Avait il une idée de ce qu'avait représenté pour lui tuer la seule personne qui lui ait offerte une deuxième chance ? Sa seule chance ?

Mais à quoi bon toutes ces questions ? Qu'elle idée de se remémorer tout ça ? Les remords ne serviraient à rien. A quoi rimait il de souffrir pour rien. Dumbledore était mort, il avait accomplit la mission que le vieil homme lui avait confié : il ne devait avoir aucun regret. Et surtout ne jamais les montrer. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler ! Ne pas être le seul à savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait ? Pendant des années, seuls lui et Dumbledore savaient dans quel camp il se trouvait vraiment. Maintenant il était seul. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans croyaient en lui, les membres de l'Ordre le haïssait. En ces conditions, réussirait il ? Seul à savoir, ne se laisserait il pas enchaîner dans la peau du mangemort qu'il devait incarner ? Il se leva, prit un verre, le vida en une gorgée, et retourna s'asseoir. Il repensa à l'enterrement auquel il ne pourra pas assister. On dit que les meurtriers viennent souvent aux enterrements de leurs victimes. Est ce que tous ces meurtriers ont du tuer contre leur gré ?

Mais les remords ne serviraient à rien. A présent, il avait le choix. C'était effacer les remords ou mourir. Alors, il effaça ses remords. Il n'y avait pas de place pour eux dans son esprit. Quand il s'endormit, il n'avait aucun regret.

Fin.


End file.
